Infinite Stratos: Battle Units!
by FreeLoader31
Summary: Take place after Ichika defeated unamanned drone, Chifuyu call one of her former student to assist her for investigate it. Who is this person and what his connections with Chifuyu? In the future, I'll add some pair.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, enjoy it**

**I don't own Infinite stratos, it's belong to Izuru Yumizuru. OC and some stuff are belong to me.**

**This chapter take place after Ichika encountered unmanned drone.**

**Research room, IS Academy**

* * *

"It was an unamanned drone as we thought..." a short green hair woman with glasses stated. " It had an unregistered code."

"I see." a tall woman with long black hair said it with serious eye.

"There are only 467 IS cores in this world. But in this IS, there was a core used that wasn't one of those 467." She continued.

'I guess it's time to call _him._'a tall woman thought.

"Very well Yamada sensei, leave the unamanned drone to me."

"What will you do Orimura sensei?" a short green hair woman name Yamada sensei asked with confuse looked.

"I'll call my acquaintance to come here, investigate this unamanned drone." A tall woman with long black hair name Orimura sensei said with assured voice.

"Is he trusted?" Yamada sensei asked it for confirmation.

"More than you imagined." Orimura sensei reply. "I'll go outside to contact him. Don't tell anyone, understood?"

"Very well Orimura sensei." Yamada sensei reply it.

After that, Orimura sensei go outside from the room. She took her phone and dial the number with fast. It took a second to be answered.

"_Chifuyu-san? What's up? Is there I can help?"_a man voice asked from the other side.

"Yes, it is. I want you to come to IS Academy to investigate unamanned drone."

"_Unamanned drone at IS Academy? What is it doing there?"_

"To tell the truth, I don't know either. The unamanned drone came when my little brother fight against China representative candidate, his childhood friend with their IS In the arena. It target him and started to killed him. But they managed to overcome with the help of English reprsentative candidate." she explain it.

"_I see. Why do you need my help? Why don't you call Gen? I'm sure he'll like it."_ The man suggest it.

" Heh.. I'm sure he get excited **to watch the girl not to investigate it**." She replied with a bit tone angry. "And of course you are my best and trusted student."

"_Haha... just kidding. Please I'm just a former students who survived from your training. But there are problems."_

"About you go to IS academy where the place is full of girls except my little brother right? I'll give you special permission to enter IS Academy." She answer it so fast.

"_Well one problem is solved. The last problem is... Would Mom allow it? You know, we talking about **Mom."**_

"Hah..." she sigh. "Give your phone to your mom, I'll explain her."

"_Okay, do your best to convience her."_ For some reason she got annoyed and got imagine he grin when he said that.

'Really, Why I'm so forgot that **SHE** is his mom." She mutter softly. "But I relly need his help.' She thought

"_Chi-chan? Are you Chi-chan,right?"_A woman with childish voice asked for the confirmation.

"Yes it is, Tabane." She replied hope that she don't make her to bad mood.

"_It's been long time Chi~chan~. Now let's get back from the beginning, I was told by Kazu-kun that you want him to investigate the unamanned drone right? __**Give me one good reason that will make me allow him."**_She feel shiver when she heard the last sentence.

She wouldn't expect that her childhood friend became **OVER PROTECTIVE MOTHER**. After she adopt him, his little brother and his little sister, she changed so much. She wonder what kind virus make her like this.

"Let me explain this."

10 minutes after explain

"_I see. I allow Kazu-kun to go to IS Academy. BUT if anything happen to Kazu-kun, we'll have long talk about it, right **Chi-chan**?"_

"Ye-yeah, I'll take that as a warning." She noted it in her mind. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please tell him to bring his **BU **(Battle Unit), I got a feeling he'll get some trouble if he didn't bring it." She said with worried voice.

"_O~kay, see you later Chi~chan~."_ After she say that, Orimura sensei close her phone.

"Hah... even she in normal mode or over protective mode, she always give me a headache or trouble." She talk to herself.

"I hope he arrive safely tomorrow, after all he is a person who took part "Operation Big bang" in America, "Operation Starfall" in English, "Operation Protect the Land" in France, "Operation Black Ops" in German, "Operation Break Temple" in China, and the last is "Operation Extermination Enemy" in here, Japan.

* * *

**I'm sure all of you want to ask about Operation Big Bang, Starfall, Protect the Land, Black ops, Break Temple, and Extermination Enemy. It's just an extra for the story. But if you want me to make the stories about them, just tell me please.**

**For BU, I mean Battle Unit will be explain in next chapter.**

**For OC character will be explain too in next chapter.**

**I'll be more appriciate that you want to review my stories or add some idea.**

**Well then See You Later**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for long update, because I got stuck by **the exams and the worst, HOMEWORKS**

Once again, I don't own Infinite stratos, it's belong to Izuru Yumizuru. OC and some stuff are belong to me.

* * *

Well, enjoy it.

In the next morning, Ichika couldn't help but relief. He did ran to some big encounters with his childhood friends and some practicial IS training. But he's still have one unfulfilled desire, a male friend. Being the only man who could pilot an IS and school with all females, his desire is like 'expecting a rain in the dry season'.

'For some reason I get a feeling that a storm is coming.' Ichika thought.

"Alright everyone please quiet down and take your seats." Yamada sensei said. "Today, I'd like you to introduce to everyone your new classmates." Yamada sensei continued. "They are transfer students, Charles Dunois-kun and Laura Bodewig-san."

All girls saw a blonde haired boy with his hair tied in a ponytail. He had purple eyes and a slender figure. He was what they call a 'A type person who you want to protect'. Next to him was a silver hair girl with an eye patch, her right eye was red and she was wearing a military style version of their uniform.

"Hello there, my name is Charles Dunois. I'm from France." The boy said with a smile. "I transferred here because I heard that someone on this class is in the same situation as I am."

All the girls were squealing in delight over the new boy. Chifuyu was disgust by their constant gushing and Maya tried to calm them down.

"Uhh... everyone, there's another transfer student... let's be quiet so she can speak."

Everyone began quiet down and startedto whisper to each other. They wait for the silver hair girl to gave her greetings. Chifuyu signalled her to gave her introduction.

"At once, Intructor." Laura saluted. Everyone were wondering why she saluted Chifuyu and called her Instructor.

"I am Laura Bodewig!"

"Is that it?" Maya asked. "Is there anything else?"

"That is all." Laura stated.

After then, Laura walked up to Ichika and slapped him in the face for no reason. Everyone gasp in shock as they saw Laura slap Ichika.

"I will never admit that scum like you is her brother."

"The hell?" Ichika rubbed his right cheek.

The situation in class filled with silence. Chifuyu break the situation with announce that HR is over and they will be having a mock battle with class 2 at Grounds 2.

"Orimura, I'll leave Dunois to you since you are boys too."

Charles approached Ichika and star gave him a introduction.

"Hello. You are Orimura-kun, right?" He said. "Nice to meet you."

"No time to talk, first we must go." Ichika interrupted him, he grab Charles wrist and run with him. They ran down the hallway, and met up with a mob girls.

"Rumored tranfer student detected."

"and he's together with Orimura-kun." Another girl state it.

"W-What?" Charles asked.

"Uh... Let's go Charles."

Charles nodded and started ran or specifically escape with escaped to another corridor while some girls wanted to chase them, but they lost them.

"This place is paradise once you reach it."

Charles was trying to catch his breath. He was leaning on locker and started take a deep breaths. "Why..why are they chasing us?"

"As for right now, there are only two males capable of piloting the IS, and even so… We are still guys, and who knows what those girls want to do to us."

"Ah, I see…" Charles understand what Ichika said.

Ichika took a look at the digital clock. "Time to get changed, we don't have much time left."

Ichika immediately took off his shirt and wanted to put on the top. Charles cover his eyes and asked him to looked away. Ichika raised his brow and he turn towards the lockers. After few minutes later, He turn around to saw Charles in his suit.

"Wow… that was fast. Is there some sort of trick to it?" Ichika asked.

"Not really. This is just a Dunois custom. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that 'it' tends to get stuck while I'm changing."

Charles thought about that for a moment and his face turn bright red. He leave the change room, leaving the boy confused. Ichika shrugged his shoulders and he left the room shortly after.

In ground 2, class 1 had a join lesson with class 2. They line up with their class.

"Today we will be having the practice battle and you will have ranged combat training as well."

Inside the crowd, Cecilia was trying to asked Ichika how he was related to the German girl. Ichika told her that he was related to her in no other way. Rin decided to join in and asked what they are talking about. Cecilia told her that Ichika seems to be familiar with the new student.

"So you've been playing around with people again." Rin stated it.

Chifuyu saw them and walked up to them, they continued to talkd until she interrupted.

"Oh, you two are talking about something fairly interesting in the middle of the lesson."

Chifuyu smacked them both in the head. The two of them were crouching down on the ground, holding their heads and blaming Ichika.

"Today, we will start with a demo from the personal IS users." Chifuyu announced. Both Cecilia and Rin are shock by this and ask why.

Chifuyu whispered to both of them. "Tell you what… You want to show him your good side right? Now is a good chance to do so."

The two girls immediately mount their IS Units and started to boast around, trying to win Ichika's affection.

"Who shall my foe be? Will it be Rin-san?" Cecilia asked.

Rin scoff at Cecilia "I'mma send you packing, that's for sure."

Ichika heard something looked up and saw something falling down. "What the heck is that?" Ichika's eyes opened wide as he saw the object coming closer, it was Maya. She was shouting for people to get away from the landing spot. She crash landed where Ichika was standing, leaving a crater.

Ichika had activated Byakushiki at the last second and managed to survive the impact. He looked down and saw his hand over Maya's chest. "Umm…Orimura-kun, could you please get off."

A shot narrowly missed his head and hit the ground. Ichika turned around and saw Cecilia aiming her rifle at him. Rin was behind the two and she threw her scimitars at Ichika, Maya jumped in front of him and shot it down. Everyone was astonished by the pinpoint accuracy, and some began to whisper to each other.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Representative Candidate." Chifuyu complimented. Maya told Chifuyu that was back then and the fact that she never got past Candidate. Chifuyu turned towards Rin and Cecilia. "Both of you will have a mock battle with Yamada-sensei, the two of you will be partners."

Everyone was talking to each other. They were surprised to hear that Yamada-sensei was a former Cadet Rep. Chifuyu told Rin and Cecilia that they both would undoubtedly lose and should not worry. "Well then, begin the match!" Chifuyu shouted.

The three pilots flew up into the sky and engaged in aerial combat. At the ground, Chifuyu turned to Charles and asked for him to give a quick explanation about the IS Yamada-sensei is piloting. Charles nodded and began to give an overview of the unit.

"Ah, that's the Dunois Corps. Rafael Revive. It was created near the end of 2nd Generation, so its specs rival early 3rd Gen IS units. It can use a large arsenal of weapons and has a multi-role function. It is able to be close combat, long ranged or defense just by switching out its gear."

He continued to explained about it's design and ease of operation. "That should be enough for the background." Chifuyu said while observing the fight. "Match is about to end soon." Everyone looked up and saw the two get hit by a missile. Anyone could tell that Yamada-sensei caused them to collide together. They fell out of the sky and crash landed, the two of them were tangled together.

"What the heck were you trying to pull when I was firing my impact cannons?" Rin asked, she was furious and the two of them started to bicker.

"Haa? This is my fault? Weren't you the one firing your impact cannons haphazardly!"

"Says the one firing her BITs blindly. You'll run out of energy easily like that!"

Yamada-sensei landed near and returned the IS to its standby form. "Now that you've seen what we instructors can do, you would have a better view of us." Chifuyu said. "Now we will move into training. You will be in groups of 8 and the personal IS users will be the leaders."

All the girls ran towards Ichika and Charles, all screaming "Let's to our best, Orimura-kun/Dunois-kun!"

"You idiots….We'll do this by class numbers instead."

Some of the girls sighed in disappointment, while some cheered.

*ring, ring, ring...* Everyone suprised by the sound of handphone.

"Sorry, it's my phone that ringing." Chifuyu said while he took a peek of someone calling her. Everyone started whispered to each other. Ichika wondered how could that person called her in lesson time.

"_Ah... Chifuyu-san, finally I can reach you._" Everyone include Ichika were surprised because the caller itself was a man.

"Where are you right now?" Chifuyu said. "I'm tired of waiting you." She growled. Everyone were shocked about it and started to whispered so loud.

"_Right now I'm already entering the school." _The man replied. _"Also, I want to know where are you right now."_ He continued.

Chifuyu sighed. "Right now I'm at the ground 2, teaching my students."

The man chuckled. _"I can't imagine you were still teaching. I pray that your students include your little brother survive from your teaching." _This make everyone sweatdrop and fear about it.

"If you speak again, I'll make sure you'll do something that make you regret for the rest of your life..." Chifuyu threat him in order to silence him. "...and get over here at once." Chifuyu ordered him.

"_Y-y-ye-yes, I'll be there at once." _The man said with tremble voice while he hang up the phone.

Everyone was surprised by the reaction that Chifuyu gave back then. It's rare for everyone to saw their sensei angried to someone beside them. Chifuyu looked at them and started order them. "What are you waiting for, go back to your group at once."

They went back to their group so quickly that you can't even blinked. They pretend that incident that they saw were never happened.

Houki was in Ichika's group and she overheard some of the girls talking. They were talking about the rumor of Ichika dating the winner of the Singles Tournament that was scheduled next month.

"Hey Houki…"

Houki turned around and saw Ichika in his IS. He told her that it was her turn and the last person using it left the Uchigane in a standing position.

"Then how am I supposed to get up there?" She asked. The Uchigane was around 2-2.5 meters tall and there was no way a person could climb into the cockpit without help.

Ichika stayed silent for a few seconds before activating his IS. "I can carry you.". Houki was about to say something, but Ichika swept her off her feet and carried her in the 'Princess Cradle'. All the girls were jealous of Houki, they too wanted to be carried as well. When Ichika reached near the cockpit, she asked Ichika if they could have lunch together.

"Practice is over, regroup at once." Chifuyu commanded.

Hearing the command, they began regroup. Some of them were still wondering the person who called Chifuyu. Their minds started wondered around, leaving their bodies.

"Chifuyu-san!"

Their minds were snapped by the voice of a man. Hearing that, they quickly turned to see who is calling her. Even Ichika curious about it. What they saw a man with white spiky hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wore a glasses. He wore a light blue sleeveless jacket with a hood and a white shirt innards. He also wore a jeans that the color match the color of his slleveless jacket. Also he wore a pair black shoes. He was seen carrying a suitcase and wears a black watch. He is about 175 cm. Some of them were shocked, gasped, surprised by the appearences of the man.

"So, you've come." Chifuyu said it.

"It's been long time Chifuyu-sa-" Chifuyu interrupted him by swinging the shinai to the man face. The man made in time to dogde the shinai.

"Whoops... What was that for Chifuyu-san?!" Everyone were shocked, they didn't know when Chifuyu took her shinai. Even Ichika didn't catch when his sister attacked him.

"I'm pissed about what you said in the phone." Chifuyu stated it while giving the man a demon aura.

"Phone?" he asked. "What phone?" he asked again for the confirmation.

"Don't try to fool me Kazuya." Chifuyu replied. This make everyone (include Yamada-sensei, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charles, even Laura) back down around 10 meter.

A man named Kazuya checked his phones. "But Chifuyu-san, I didn't called you. Here, look at my recent call." He handed his phones to Chifuyu. Chifuyu took his phones, quickly and checked his recent call. What she saw was the last time he called was his home.

"No way... But I got called by your phone name." Chifuyu confused.

"(Sigh) that means you were tricked Chifuyu-san." He stated it.

"B-but who in the world could do that?" Everyone were watched what kind of reaction Chifuyu have. "Don't tell me it was-.."

"Yes, it was him." he confirmed it. "Lately, I heard from him that he made a program which can make a call with other people name. Also, the range of it for maximum to call is 1 km." he explained it.

"I see, I swear that I will make him suffer." Chifuyu said with pressure voice and giving a demon aura that make people couldn't get on their feet.

"Calm down Chifuyu-san, you'll make your students and your little brother pee in their pants."

True, looking at the situation everyone fear and wanted to pee in their pants. Upon hearing his word, Chifuyu quickly change his mood to teacher mode. Everyone were sweatdrop looking at how Chifuyu changed from demonic killer to teacher mode.

"Pardon for disruption, everyone." He said while bowing to all of the students. This makes them snapped from looking Chifuyu. All girls, except Laura blushed how polite the man is. "Can you lend me something that I can shoot with it. Shotguns, Riffles, Machine guns, or etc that I could used it." He said with smiled.

All girls, except Laura again began blushed and confused from the man behavior. Chifuyu noticed this and realized what he would do next. She smiled with evil grinned.

"Alcott, lend your riffle to Kazuya." Hearing this, Cecilia wanted asked why, but she was interrupted it by Chifuyu. "Just do what I say, he know what to do."

Quickly, Cecilia mounted her IS and gave him her riffle. "Ah... thank you for your kindness." He said with small smile. All girls, except Laura began blushed again how he smiled. Apparantly Ichika can't predicted what he will do after he got Cecilia riffle.

"Alright, time to target my prey." He said while spinning Cecilia Riffle with one hand. Everyone were jaw dropped, especially Cecilia and Ichika how strong enough he spun the riffle with one hand. After he took around the sky, he began positioning the riffle and it was hold by one hand again.

"Target distance... around 800 meter, still standing on his unit." Everyone began loss the words, all they could do was watching him how he shoot the riffle with one hand when the target is around 800 meter from here.

"On the count of 3 began to shooting, 3...2...1... FIRE!" He pulled the trigger. The shots continue heading upward even Cecilia wondered how far the shot through.

"Thank you very much for lending this." The man said while returning the riffle back to the owner. Cecilia confused, did he really serious or joking with her.

"Don't worry Chifuyu-san, the prey will come down." He said with thumbs up. Upon hearing this, Chifuyu prepared her shinai, waiting for the prey who dare made fun of her.

"How long the prey would come down?" Chifuyu asked.

"If I predict... about 1 minute." He confirmed it.

"That's good." Chifuyu replied. She can't wait to beat the prey to pulp.

*Kabom*

The explosion happened in the air. Everyone were surprised that the shot made it through the target or the prey. What they couldn't believe that the prey who Kazuya talking about is coming down right here with 'magnificent' fall.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA..." 'The prey' fall into the ground, make a crater around him. "Uh... I could swear that I'll torment whoever shoot me until they beg me from the deepest of their hearts." The man said while looking around who shot him. "For all this time, I've had a chance to photographed the girls and sell the copy of the photos with high price. He mumbled under his breath.

"Could you said it again in front of my face?" Chifuyu demmanded to the man.

"Alright, I'll say it again in front of-" The man noticed the person who talking to him. "Chi-Chifuyu-san?!" The man said with nervous. His whole body was trembling as he met with Chifuyu.

"I'm glad you didn't forgot me, Gen." Chifuyu said with smile while releasing demon aura from her back. "What you mumble back then was true, **right?**"

Everyone backed away again until they could feel safe. What they saw was a man with short black hair that reach to the shoulder, green eyes and wear square glasses. He wore a lab coat with white polo shirt innards and gray jeans. Also he wore black sneaker as well. The man itself was in Unidentified Unit that make everyone suspected that the man pilot an IS. The man was equipped by some green metals. His hands, feets, and, torso were equipped by strong green aluminium. His wings were a mechanical wings. The wings resembled to one of the plane wing but it was customized. He is about 176 cm, a little taller than Kazuya.

"Ho-hold on, I can explain this..." The man named Gen noticed Kazuya who standing behind Chifuyu. "Kazuya! Please help me!" He pleaded at his friend.

Hearing this Kazuya do what he always do when he see the people get torment by someone. "I'm afraid I can't help." Gen just shocked that Kazuya rejected his request for getting help from him. "But don't worry, I'll make your letter of your last will and testament. Also, when you're on your unit, you'll get protection you know. Therefore, if the shield energy is zero, rest in peace my friend." He said with salute.

"Now then we have some unfinished business, right?" Chifuyu started drag Gen by his collar. "How cruel of you Kazuya, Please help me!" He whined at his friend.

"Why thank you for your compliment my friend. By the way, when you in heaven please reserve some spot for me, will you?" He thumbs up to his friend.

"Now then, I'll make sure to treat you for tricked me back then." Chifuyu stated while she prepared her shinai to 'treat' him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Gen shouted as he began beaten up by Chifuyu.

*Smack* *Thud* *Tuck* *Whoosh* *Brak* *Bruk*

"WAHHH... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Gen beg to the demon teacher.

"No can't do, take this!" Chifuyu hit every part of his body.

"Ah... everyone please turn around so that you can't be threatened by Chifuyu-san." Kazuya suggestted it. Without prompting, they turned around and could only hear the suffering of the man. Ichika couldn't hep but shocked, because his sister showed her angry face to someone she knowed. 'I just hope that the man safe.' Ichika thought. He glanced at Kazuya`and wondered what kind of relationship that they have with his sister.

After 3 minutes

"Winner: Orimura Chifuyu!" Kazuya announced. "Chifuyu-san, you better clean yourself, I'll clean the corpse." He offered it.

"Thank you Kazuya." Chifuyu complimented him.

"No problem Chifuyu-san. Can you help me to put the curtain from my suitcase so that everyone can't see the corpse." He requested it.

"Sure." She began openned his suitcase and searched the curtain. She found it and placed it around the place that she beat Gen to pulp.

"Alright all of you turned around." Chifuyu ordered them. At the first, they hesitated to turn over, but consider it was Chifuyu who ordered them, they turned around and saw the refreshed face of Chifuyu. They were shocked, how could someone who beat people to pulp appeared fresh and somehow 'healthy'.

"Wow Chifuyu-san you really beat him, aren't you?" His word made everyone felt shiver at their backs. "Judging from the look, I can make him wake up from his sleep." As soon as he said, he quickly do something that everyone wondered what was he up to. "I hope this will work." He stated it. They heard something like cracking his hand and started palm his hand to the man body.

*Buagh*

"Uwah... I'm alive." Gen said after returned fom the other side.

"Sure did. By the way did you reserve some spot in heaven for me?" Kazuya joked to his friends.

"How dare you do that to me back then, but uh.. never mind about it. After all, you saved me from HELL." Gen said with panting voice and sweat covering his body.

"Wow... I've never expected you would go to that place?" Kazuya said with grinned.

"Beats me, after all I was beaten up by demon in angel costume." He stated it.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, GEN!" Chifuyu shouted from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh crap." Gen muttered.

Kazuya patted Gen backs. Wanted his friend to relieved from the torment of their former teacher. "It's best that you 're not piss her off ever after this, alright?" Kazuya whisper to Gen. All Gen could do was slow nodded.

"Alright, Kazuya introduced yourself to the students." Chifuyu stated it.

"What about Gen?" Kazuya wondered how his firend fate after this.

"Don't worry, I'll take care about it." Chifuyu confirmed it. Kazuya looked at his friend and what he saw was gen wanted pee in his pants. Kazuya just sighed about it and went to outside of the curtain to introduced himself to the others.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Kirisaki Kazuya. Nice to meet you." He said with small smile. "Is there any question?" Kazuya offered it.

Not wanting let this chance slipped, the girls began raised their hand. Kazuya just sweatdropped about almost all of the girls raised their hand to asked except few of them.

"Yes, what is it? He asked with smiled, made few of them blushed again.

"How old are you?" one of the girl asked. Many of them increased their glares to hoped that he wasn't old enough. "From the question, I'm 18 years old." He confimed it. Many of them began their whisper, they talking about something that they have a chance to get closer.

"Why did you come here?" The question was asked by Rin. "Judging from your look, I believe you have reason right?" Kazuya turned to saw Chifuyu and she gave a nodded. "Well, to answer your question, I've come here by Chifuyu-san to investigate the Unamanned drone which came yesterday." After hearing this, they started whispered among themselves how trusted this person by Chifuyu.

"Well, any question?" He asked again hoped that it will finished right now. Apparently one of the girl with eyepatch raised her hand. "Yes, What is it?" Kazuya said.

"What's your relationship between you, that man over the curtain, and instructor?" Everyone included Ichika turned to see Laura, who was asked that question. Although, Ichika wanted to know too.

"Instructor?" Kazuya confused. Just then Chifuyu gave him the expalanation why that girl called Chifuyu was Instructor. "I see that you were trained by Chifuyu-san. But, that goes for me to." Everyone were surprised by his word. Judging from what he said and his expression, he said with serious voice and face.

"What do you mean by that?" Laura demmanded it for getting another answer from him.

"You see, me and Gen wer-"

"Were former students of Chifuyu-san." Gen appeared without his unit, interrupted him and added his words.

"EHHHH!" Everyone were shocked. To thinked that Kazuya and Gen were former students of Chifuyu. This caused Ichika thinked that how could they survived from his sister.

"Is that true, Instructor?" Laura wished that the they were former students of her Instructor was false. This made everyone turned to saw Chifuyu. "But, I thought that Instructor didn't teach any school." Laura asked again.

"Yes." Chifuyu confirmed it. "Before I went to German, I was teaching at Kazuya and Gen school or should I say military academy." The students include the personal IS holder heared what Chifuyu said. "The name of the school is Battalion Army Academy A.K.A B.A Academy. The Academy offered me 2 years to trained the students and after that, I can go to German. They made a deal that they will protect Orimura from kidnapped again from unknown organization."

"So, that's why I was followed by two people back then." Ichika said with low voice, but it can be heard by the others.

"You knew that Ichika?" Houki asked with surprised voice.

"Eh... Back then I noticed that I was followed and watched by two people. At first, I thought they were suspicious, but it turns out that they protected me from the incident."

"What kind of incident, Ichika-san?" It was turn for Cecilia to asked.

"From being kidnapped." Ichika stated it with sad expression. Hearing this the students began whispered, Charles couldn't said a single word.

"How did they protect you, Ichika?" Rin asked in order to brighten up his mood.

"If I remembered, it was when I went home. Suddenly a black van came rushing up and three men in suits and black sunglasses popped up. They said something about catched me or something. When they took action, two unknown people started appeared in front of me and they took their weapons. From what I've called, they took military knife from their hidden belt. I was afraid, so I quickly escaped, and in the next morning I received a letters which told me that I will be protected or something like that." Ichika reminisced the incident.

"Just like Orimura said, after I confirmed that they fulfilled the promised, I put all of my trust to the Academy." Chifuyu added. "They did protect him..." She pointed to Ichika. "...about 3 years. Even the contract said I will teach at the academy about 2 years, they protected Orimura for 3 years. So, in other word, I'm thankful to them." She ended her story. The atmosphere around them filled with silence, some of them were touched by Chifuyu words.

"Are there any question?" Gen asked. Hearing this, Cecilia raised her hand and wanted to ask a question. "Yes?"

"The machine that you used when you fall down, Is that an IS?" All girls and boys turned to Gen. "Unfortunately It's classified information. I can't tell you about that." He replied.

"Did the government know about this?" Cecilia asked again, in order to find more answers from Gen.

"It's classified information." Gen replied. "If I tell you about it, the government and the other counties military would searched me and put me into jail, unless I get the permission to tell you." He added. Since Gen said like that, the students can't ask again. Kazuya and Chifuyu remained silent. "Come to think about it, back then I took your close range right, Chifuyu-san?"

"No." Chifuyu replied so bluntly that make your eyes widened.

"What the?" That was what Gen said. "But I thought, I took your lesson back then?" He asked.

"Back then you were part of long range lesson, not close range lesson." Chifuyu corrected him. "Oh yea, I forgot about that." He rubbed his head. "I remember that you picked two students beside Kazuya into your pupil, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Chifuyu said while reminded her students. "And of course, among them, Kazuya is my best student till now." Chifuyu stated it. This made everyone widened their eyes about the statement and turned to Kazuya.

"(sigh) Chifuyu-san, I've already told you that Amane-san and Hyoma were the strongest before me." He explained. "Also, I'm still the weakest between them." He added.

"No way. If I recalled, you were equal with Hyoma and a rival too." Gen confirmed it.

"One more word... and I'll have your head by the shinai." Kazuya said while took the shinai that Chifuyu used it.

"UWAHH... Please I'm begging for you. You can punish me with something, except THAT shinai." Gen pleaded to Kazuya.

In the middle of their conflict, Ichika was raised his hand. "Um... Gen-san? What's so dangerous about the shinai?"

"Allow me to explain Orimura-kun." Kazuya said. "The shinai that Chifuyu-san can transform into a 170 cm katana, just like what uchigane used it."

"Are you joking or something?" Ichika asked if he joking or 'crazy', something like that.

"Guess I should demonstrate it. You don't mind do you, Chifuyu-san?" Kazuya asked. What Chifuyu respond was with a looked like 'Go ahead and If you can do it, slice that idiot over there.' while She gestured her head to Gen.

"Roger that." Kazuya replied. "Kuro!" When he said that, the shinai began shine, transformed into a 170 cm katana, which mostly used by Uchigane model unit. Everyone began loss the word, especially Ichika. He didn't expected that The Shinai that his sister used when he trained with Chifuyu before The Inter-Class tournament. His sister also mentioned that there were three person won with swords. One of them was the exception, he combined his sword with cannon, the technique itself rivaled with the other.

"Also, we get a company here." Kazuya said. He grabbed the katana with one hand and made a quick slash to the left. In the blink of eye, The Katana stopped the attacked of the unknown attacker.

"Aww, Why did the surprised attacked failed?" A girl in her unit said.

"The First rules, never let out your killing intent if you want to surprise attack." Kazuya reminded her.

"Aww, I already forgot that, Senpai." The girl stated.

"You souldn't forget that rules, Yuki." Kazuya replied.

What they saw a girl with short yellow hair that reach her shoulder and blue eyes. She mounted her White IS. The Arm equipped by mini shield, the feet covered by strong aluminium material, the torso equipped with armor. Her wings were a mechanical wings which the wings resembled like Gen, but her wings were smaller version than Gen. She was holding a katana with her two hands. She is about 165 cm. They (the students) couldn't believe that their senpai was his acquaintance.

"Um... Hanagi-senpai, Do you know Kirisaki-san?" One of the girl asked.

"Senpai? You?" Kazuya asked.

"Yep, that's right Senpai." She said with cheerful tone.

"Heh... I didn't know that you became senpai, Hanagi Yuki?" Gen smirked on this.

"Oh, shut up pervy-senpai." The girl name Hanagi Yuki replied with sarcastic tone.

"I already told you that, DON'T, CALL, ME, PERVY-SEMPAI, EVER!" Gen said while gave the angry looked.

"I'll stop call you Pervy-senpai when you stop think pervert." She hissed at Gen. "And to answer the question that you asked." She turned to the girl who asked her. "Yup, they were my senpai back then at my old school." She answered it. "Due some incident, I was forced by my mother to transfered here when I'm still first year. Before I transfered here, I was their kouhai AND former pupil of Senpai." She explained it. They knew who is this 'Senpai' and turned to looked Kazuya. "One more thing, what I mean 'former pupil' is that Senpai teached me how to use a katana."

"EHHH!" They shouted in unison.

"To think the rival student council president..." the first girl said.

"was former pupil from Kirisaki-san..." the second girl added.

"and all of that, Kirisaki-san is one of Orimura-sensei pupil.." the third girl stated.

"What kind of connection did they have?" the last girl concluded it.

"Hanagi, did you leave your classroom?" Chifuyu asked her.

"Yup, Chifuyu-san." Just as she said that, Chifuyu smacked her head so hard, make Yuki rubbed her head. "Ouch... Why did you hit me?" she whined to her teacher.

"First, you leave your classroom when the break hasn't start." Yuki just smiled sheepishly. "Second, call me Orimura-sensei."

"But, why did you allowed Senpai to call you Chifuyu-san?" she protested it.

"I ask you, Is he a student?"

"B-but.."

"Is he a student?"

"No, Orimura-sensei." Yuki surrendered from arguing with Chifuyu, she knows that if it be continued, she would get harsh punihment.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Chifuyu-san." Kazuya said. "But, where do I sleep?"

"You will sleep with Orimura and Dunoa." She replied. "Did your siblings allowed you?"

"Well, at first they didn't want me to go. But, seeing that you asked me, they allowed it." He reminisced how his siblings blocked the door. It took 5 minutes to convinced them.

"You sure got brother-complex siblings aren't you, Senpai?" Yuki asked.

"Am I?" Yuki and Gen fall down like in the anime.

"Aw c'mon, you know how your brother, especially your sister angry when you talk with the other girls?" Gen shouted.

"I didn't notice." He replied. Yuki, Gen, Chifuyu, and the entire classroom sweatdrop.

"Whatever you say Kazuya." Gen sighed.

"Anyway, let's try to get along Orimura-kun, Dunoa-kun." Kazuya said to the boys.

""R-right."" They said in unison.

"Well, that's settled. Now then let's battle Senpai." Yuki chirped.

"Hanagi." Chifuyu said with her devil aura.

"Take cover everyone, Demon in angel costume is coming." Gen told them.

"It seems you wanted to get 'treatment' from me, Moriyama Gen?" Hearing this, he and Yuki quickly hide behind Kazuya.

""PLEASE SAVE ME KAZUYA/SENPAI!""

Kazuya couldn't help, but sighed. "Chifuyu-san if you wan to punish them, you should do it when the school is over." He said. "Also, can you show me the room? I want to put my suitcase." He added.

"Alright, but I want to ask Gen." Chifuyu said. Gen couldn't help but answered her question. "Y-yes?" Gen still scared about this, but he made himself, brave enough to answered. "Why did you come here?" Chifuyu asked him.

"Ah that's right, I want to give Kazuya about the information." He reached his pocket and handed a Flashdisk.

"What information?" Chifuyu couldn't help but asked him.

"It's best that you don't get involve about this, Chifuyu-san." Kazuya gave her straight answered while he took the flashdisk.

"As long as you don't get into trouble." She replied. From judging his look, Yuki could tell that the flashdisk contains some information about the 'incident'. When she wanted to asked, Chifuyu gave order to her class to dismissed. The class began to disperse. When the class weren't around, Chifuyu turned to see Kazuya.

"Alright Kazuya, it seems you didn't forget your watch." Chifuyu asked.

"You asked for it." He answered back. "Anyway, thank you for your help, Gen."

"No prob. Beside, I had free time to do it." He replied with grinned. "Guess I should go back to my workplace. See you later Kazuya, Chifuyu-san, and No.1 former pupil Kazuya." He mounted his BU and started to flied.

"Looks like I get a new title again." Yuki murmured.

"Well, at least you get normal title from him." Kazuya said, ruffling her head. Yuki shocked about her senpai acted, but she liked it when her senpai ruffle her hair.

"Alright Kazuya, I'll show you the room." Chifuyu said, interrupted her moments.

"I guess, I should go to my friend. I'll tell her about you Senpai." She said with bright smile. "See you later Senpai." With that she left.

"Let's go Kazuya, I don't have much time."

"Right, Chifuyu-san." He took his suitcase and started to walked with Chifuyu.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for postponing so long. I can't help but distrated when to wrote it. First, my project school and exams. Seriously, I wish the exams and project school banish from this world. Second, not too long ago, I've just downloaded yu-gi-oh 5d anime. I couldn't help but watched it, until I forgot to wrote the story. And the last, the factor of LAZINESS. Sorry about that, but well you can't blame it you know. Well next chapter, Laura asked for kazuya to duel her. Up we go.**

**Last thing, sorry for bad story telling, I'm a beginner you know.**


End file.
